The Ex
by Godismetons
Summary: We look in the past of Rachel and Wally will get confronted by it. Can Wally handle's his girl's ex? Female! Robin X Kid Flash. Slash! Part 3 of a series of one-shots. Part one: Baking cookies. CAN BE READ INDIVIDUALLY!


**Part 3 of my female Robin X Wally series. This can be read individually, no problem!  
I'm not all that happy with it, so I first though of not uploading it… (which I didn't until now) but heck, you might actually like it. No harm done anyway ;)  
I will warn you, it's M rated for sexual harassment and mentions. **

Gotham Academy- 1012

Once again the girl was captured by his lips. Her back against the wall and his hands holding her in place. She had placed a fake blush on her face and slightly held him around his waist to finish the "romantic" pose.

She heard different reactions. A few "aaaw"s, an "Whoho!", an indispensable "Go for it!", the usual whisperings and the well-known sounds of pictures made.

She hated those moments. But she had to be seen kissing him or their relationship would be found fake. Not that it was a real relation.

The cornerback and hottie of the year moved away from Demi with a smile placed on his face. He had enjoyed the kiss and the loads of attention. This would most likely end up in the school paper.

"Don't surprise me like that, Greg," the girl said still a little startled. The boy had appeared from nowhere only to pin the girl up to the wall in the canteen giving her one hell of a show kiss. He did that so now and hoped it would reach the school paper. So surprise kisses or the most unknown poses where used many times to get enough attention.

"Sorry, I saw you walking and could no longer hold myself," the boy smiled his gentle newspapers smile from which the girl could throw up. She had seen it so many times and she hated it! The blonde boy with the white bleached teeth moved his hand over her bare upper leg and slowly shove it under her skirt. "You're just too hot to resist sweetie."

How she hated her school uniform at times like this. Dating this guy means he could sneak up from anywhere to grab your ass and put his dick in it just to satisfy himself. "Hands off," she whispered in his ears as if she was saying something romantic. She didn't want the school to think they have a fight, right?

"Sorry, you've turned me on a little," he excused himself as he let the girl slip away under his fingers and followed her to the plate with bread. She took two sandwiches placed in on a trail and left for the next kind of food. "You sure to eat so much?" the boy commend as he watched the girl taking a big soda.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she paid and walked off with one sandwich already in her mouth and the other pushed into her bag.

"Well, it is kind of much, isn't it?" the boy said carefully but regretted it as soon he saw the black-haired teen frown.

"You're saying I'm fat!?" the girl spat. "I sport remember! I need to eat well otherwise I have to drop acrobats and you know I will never do that!" the girl scolded and took a big gulp of her soda. "Plus I'm already thin. All my friends tell me not to lose more weight."

Greg suddenly grabbed his girl and pressed her back against his torso claiming her body with his arms. He laid his head on her shoulder. "You know I don't mean it like that. I don't want you to lose weight, I just think you have to be careful with those sandwiches. They're not as healthy as they might look."

The girl sighed and laid her hands on his, placed on her stomach. It does had something to have a boyfriend. Also he's one of the popular people. But she just wished he was not such an ass. He could be a real jerk and all he wanted from her was a good go. And that was the last thing she would do with him. Even though he was always aiming to get her skirt off he also seemed to enjoy to kiss her and hold her. She was not sure if it was a part of the role they played or that that guy was actually in love with her. Either way, he would _not_ get her naked. That was for sure!

"You know I was late this morning and had no time to make my own lunch. It's not like I eat this every day," Demi told and took another bite ignoring the head resting on her shoulder.

"I know," the boy said as he kissed the girl on her jaw. "I'm just a little worried about you."

"You know there is nobody to hear you?" the younger teen said emotionless as she was halfway her sandwich.

The blonde laughed. "Does this mean I'm free to do whatever I want with you?" the nibbled on the raven's earlobe and gained a yelp in protest.

"No! you _can't_ do anything with me!" the girl broke free from the boy's grip. "Stop trying to… ug! I'm not even going to say it! You know what happened to me and you should respect me!"

Now the blonde teen frowned. "Me having respect for you!? You're lucky I do this with you! It is your father's company who gets better from this!" he shouted back knowing there was no one to hear.

"Well, you don't seem to mind to pull out a kissing scene so now and then! Why don't you take another girl to screw and leave me alone!" the girl shouted having a hard time not to crush her soda along the way. Her sandwich, from what was left, had already died in her death grip.

"No, I don't want another girl! I want you! Just have sex with me damn it!" he pushed the girl up to the wall grabbing her skirt.

Demi let out a shrieked "Get your hands of me your filthy-" and threw her soda in his face and ran off the second he let go to hopelessly try to rub the soda out of his eyes.

The black-haired girl fled to the restroom and locked the door behind her. She let out a deep breath she hadn't noticed she had held.

"Demi!" the girl jumped as she heard Greg's voice on the other end of the stall.

"This is the girls toilet! Leave!" the girl yelled, voice pitching high.

"Come out and we'll talk."

"I want to be alone. Leave me please," the girl turned her back toward the door even though he couldn't see.

"Demi, honey, please talk with me," the blonde sounded suddenly really desperate. The girl started to hesitated. "Do it for Bruce."

The raven sighed and turned around. _"for Bruce," _crossed her mind as she opened the door only to be pushed back into the stall. "What?"

He locked the door behind him and pushed the girl against the wall. He forced his lips unto hers moving his body against her. She placed her hand against his shoulders to push him away.

With a little (mostly faked) afford she got her lips free to talk. "What are you doing!?"

"Claiming you as mine," he said as he placed wet kisses on her Adam's apple and down to her collarbone.

The girl tensed and let out a heated breath. "Why? Is our relation not enough for you?" she asked and placed her hand on his chest to push him away.

But he didn't want any of that and grabbed her both wrists in on hand and held it above her head. A little yelp escaped the girl as she could no longer use her hands. "No, it's not enough. You're just faking it,"

"I thought that was the whole plan," the girl said as she moved away from a coming kiss on her lips.

"Well, I changed plans. I like you and want you for real," the boy said in a moan and let his face slide into her breast fallowed by a small shriek of surprise and discomfort. "And I'll have you," He said as he pulled at her school uniform.

His last words gave the girl a cold chill and not to forget the feeling of suffocating panic. "I don't want this! Let me go!" she spoke up and started to struggle even harder. She had twisted enough to give the boy a good kick with her knee and get lose from his hand.

"You little-!" The cornerback had now lost his patient. "-Whore!" he grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her harsh back before she succeeded with her attempt to escape.

"LET ME GO!" the girl screamed but was silenced by his lips. Though she kept on trying to make as much noise as possible.

His free hand traveled down her body and slipped into her skirt. Demi now started to scream into the boy's mouth. But no word was recognizable from the numbed sound she made. Greg's hand found its way into the girl panties and felt what he wanted to feel for a long time now. He pushed his body against hers as he felt her wet inner walls.

The girl cried as she felt the burning feeling of something inside her that didn't belong. Just like that one time. That man. That night. That feeling. It all returned to her and it drew tears of deep pain and panic from her eyes.

The blonde's finger left the girl and she glanced down to see the boy free his grown length. Her eyes widen. She struggled, twisted, screamed and cried as she saw the boy lift up her skirt and move her panties aside to place his manhood against her body.

He let go from her lips to talk. "Ready?" he asked before he entered her.

But before he could do so she gave him a hard head-butt. The boy made a little distance to grab his head and let go of her hair. She quickly kicked the boy up to the door and placed yet another kick on his face.

She then pulled the boy toward her an threw his unmoving body to the ground so she could leave the stall. As she got out she saw two girls, she recognized as the journalists from the school paper, standing there with wide eyes.

"What is going on?" the young redhead asked holding a camera in her hand which simply rested in her palm and didn't look like it was about to take a few pictures.

"You bitch!" Demi turned around to find her boyfriend with a bloody nose and a foot print on his face. His length was still standing up outside his pants and was enough for the other two girls to know what was going on.

"Go get a teacher!" the redhead yelled at the bit taller, black haired girl. She rushed out of the toilet to get help as the smaller girl turned back she saw the boy already grabbing the millionaire's daughter by her hair.

"Just hold still and you'll enjoy it!" he shouted as he threw the girl to the ground. He quickly sat down on her so she could not escape again.

"Get off her!" the journalist shouted as she started to push the boy away. Or at least tried to do so. The boy simply slapped the girl in her face and focused on Demi again.

"Where were we?" Greg said looking her body up and down seeing a hot looking girl what was quit a mess at the time now. Her hair spike up at all sides and her uniform was everything but straight. Her tie was mostly open and hung round her neck in a weird way. Her blouse was open for a big part showing both her white BH with lace and bellybutton and her normally neatly ironed blouse was now all wrinkled up. "Oh yeah! Getting what I want from you," he smirked.

He pulled his pants further down showing all he had and lifted up her skirt showing her white panties partly made of lace and looked quit cute and sexy at the same time. The girl was hitting him what all she had but her hands was once again made useless by holding them by her wrists.

"Stop! Don't! I beg you!"

His smirk turned into a wide smile. He took a hand full of skin by grabbing her breasts hearing a yelp and was about to burst right through her panties but was stopped by a hard hand.

"Young man, will you imminently come off that girl!" Demi sighed in relieve to see her gym teacher. That man was by far strong enough to get that horny teen off her.

"Hey! Hands off me!" Greg shouted in protest as two strong hands got him of Demi.

The girl couldn't help but coil up and cry. She could be strong as Robin, but as Demi it was much harder. Especially because of what just happened. She got almost raped for the second time of her life. He had fucking touched her, seen her. That dirty jerk touched her, he had put his finger in her, felt her and had touched her with his… his… his _dick_!

"It's okay Rachel. We got this," she girl looked up showing her with mascara stained face. Her English teacher smiled a reassuring smile at her and took her by her hand to pull her up. The older lady pulled the young girl into a hug. "It's okay," she repeated soothing. She had seen those eyes. She knew what happened to her when she was young and her eyes where downright heart breaking.

"Lets' get your father on the phone first," The gym teacher said to the boy he was still holding.

"What!?" his eyes grew. "You filthy whore! This I all your fault!" the boy spat at the sniffing girl.

Now the girl lost it. She pushed the lady holding her aside and hit the boy in the face with a flat hand. She didn't hesitated to hit him with all power she gained from all years training as crime fighter. "Dare to call me that again or touch me again and I'll swear you'll wake up breathing through a tube!"

"Demi!" the English teacher grabbed her.

"You should be glad to be laid by me!"

Demi was about to shout something back but the gym teacher came in between. "Let's go, hot shot," the man said leading him away.

"It's okay, Rachel. Let's call your dad," the woman spoke to the girl who's trembling from both anger and hurt. She got no answer but didn't need it to lead her away from the restroom and brought her to the principal's office. She let the girl sit down in a chair and asked the principle to call her dad.

Bruce had imminently left WayneTech and had rushed to the school only to arrive ten minutes after the call. The girl had waited in the math class were she was offered some tea to calm down a bit. Bruce was brought to the girl by the counselor.

"Demi," the man entered the room and the girl shot into his arms.

"Dad," the girl said between sobs leaning into the save arms of her father.

The man led the girl to a chair and sat down, pulling her on his lap. "There," the man said bringing the girls head up with his fingers gently. "Now tell me what happened."

"Greg happened!" the girl shouted, tears rolling down her face. "He tried to rape me! And almost succeed!"

"Greg? Your boyfriend?" the man was surprised to hear that name. She never really told much but all he saw was the two making out. He had asked the girl if she was ready and sure about such relation but she always weaved off the subject. "I thought he was good for you."

"He's an ass! Always been!" the man frowned at the girls words.

"Then why did you date him? And _kissed_ him?" the man didn't understand the deeds of his daughter. Why dating someone who you don't like?

"Because it is good for WayneTech. Dating him would make his father, boss of Mendor Enterprises, more willing to work together with you and WayneTech. It was an idea of Greg and he said it would be very good for WayneTech so we set up a relation to "fool" his dad. But afterwards I think he had planned to do this from the start, wanting me as his toy. Just a fashion statement," the girl explained looking away from her father. "I just wanted to help out."

"Demi," the man spoke her name lovingly. "You shouldn't do such a thing for me or WayneTech. I can handle myself just fine. You should never do something like that again, okay?"

"Okay," the girl nodded and leaned forward to rest her head in her father's chest.

-\/-

Gotham Academy 2013

"Just wait," the rave-haired girl said smiling wide. The girl sat at a bench which faced the main entrance of the main building from her school.

"But how did you kept him a secret from me for so long? I mean, in love with a guy for more than a year and finally dating him for a week now… how could I've not seen that!? " the redhead asked, doing no good job in covering her inpatients for knowing who it was her friend was in love with.

"I have my ways," the girl laughed her signature laugh and leaned forward so her eyes were out of the sharp setting sun and were pleased by the shadow the large building caused.

"Pfff. I just wonder who could get to your heart. I mean the last time it was all fake," Barbara said forgetting it was still a bit of a sensitive subject.

"_He _loved me," she said looking away from her red haired friend. "But I rather slapped his face."

"I think you can't call it a relation if not both of you were in love."

"Can we stop about this?" Demi shot a sharp glare warning the other girl.

"Sorry," Barbara apologized and silence returned to the two.

They both watched serial teens pass by in the same cloths they wore. They all created one blue crowd. If you didn't focus they could easily turn into a blue blur.

Suddenly against the blue steam someone in bright yellow and bright red on top walked up. "Wally!" The raven-haired girl jumped up as the ginger came into her sight. She ran to the boy and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "You're here," she smiled widely and turned to Barbara. "This is Wally. My boyfriend," the Girl Wonder trusted her head against his strong shoulder.

"You're so cute together!" the other girl cheered seeing her best friend with the older boy and saw the love in her blush and her deep feelings sparkle in her blue eyes.

"He came all the way out of Central City. We have a date tonight," Demi held the boys hand tightly.

"I'm Barbara, Demi's best friend. Nice to meet you," the other redhead held out her hand and shook the teens hand.

"So you're into gingers now?" Greg's voice cut out Wally's greeting toward his girl's friend.

"Greg," Demi spoke his name with venom. "What do you want?" the girl asked coldhearted.

"Claiming what's mine," the boy spoke and pushed Wally aside as he grabbed the girl's hand roughly.

"I'm not yours! So get your filthy ha-" The girl was cut silence by the boy's lips forced on hers. His arms slipped around her and held her in an iron grip as he kept on kissing her.

Wally wasn't about to let this happen to his girlfriend so he grabbed the blonde teen by his shoulder and jerked him away from Demi. The girl let out a soft yelp and took a step back.

Wally grabbed the cornerback by his shoulders to implant his words into the teen. "Don't. you. Dare. To touch. My. Girl. EVER. Again!"

"Hands off, ginger!" the boy jerked himself free from the redhead.

"Don't call him that!" Demi took her place next to Wally. "Or are you jealous?" the girl smiled and placed her hand on her hip sharping her attitude.

"Does he even know about our relation?" the boy smirked seeing Wally's eyes widen. His plan was working. Step one in reclaiming his girl.

"You have a relation with him!?" Wally turned to the girl beside him, not believing the SHE was even able to cheat on him.

"No! I _had_. A year ago. But it was all fake! And he tried to rape me!" the girl explained her innocent and gave a death glare to the other teen.

Wally's glare quickly matched the younger girl's glare. "You tried to _rape _her!?"

"She asked for it! Look at her. And that skirt is so short. I bet if there is a small wind blowing the whole school can see her panties!" on that the girl blushed, pulling down her skirt uncomfortably.

"That doesn't give you the right to rape somebody!"

"Yeah it does! You know how badly you can get turned on by just watching that fine ass of her!?"

"She have feelings you know!? You can't stick your dick into everything that looks hot! That's not how it works!"

"Well for me it does! People like she should be glad to be laid by me!"

"Pfff, by you!? I think my grandpa has more appeal than you!"

"Not if he's an ugly ginger like you!"

"Wally is not ugly!" Demi came in between. "There is nobody on this earth with those eyes! Yours look like shit compare to his!"

"She has a point," Barbara joined her friend, backing her up. "He has really nice eyes."

"Just shut up!" he barked at the two girls. "And you!" he turned his attention to Wally. "You'll give me my girl back!"

"I'm not-" the girl was cut short by a slap in her face. She let herself fall on the ground, aware that she had to be a defenseless girl at school. She was used to just stand there like people hadn't hit her at all as Robin but she let a painful expression reach her face.

"You little!" Wally explode. He shot a hit toward the blonde teen with a bit more speed than a normal human could and caused Greg to stumble back and fall.

The blond teen jumped back to his feet shacking off the hit he could feel burn on his face. He run into attack but Wally could simply hold off the hits as he had worse as Kid Flash.

Meanwhile Demi was helped back to her feet by her friend. "You're okay?"

"Yeah," the girl said as she straighten her cloths. "I had worse by people who kidnapped me."

The blue crowd had stopped walking and watched how the cornerback was trying hard to lay a hit on the speedster who had no trouble staying clear even without using his super speed. Well, almost that. He could see attacks come faster than a normal human and could react faster, but it was not enough to be caught by bystanders. If they even noticed it, it would be thought of as fast reflexes.

A few of the watching teens started to laugh eyeing the sad attempts of the blonde teen to hit the red-haired one. Every hit was simply dodged and the miser was rubbed in by the smiling face from the teen who moved with ease.

"Stop teasing him and hit him in his ugly face!" Demi shouted angry. She wanted to hit the teen herself. Make a nice flip in the air to land a speed up kick in his face or throw a Batarang nicely aimed in his smirk or maybe even a few quick hits placed in his face fallowed by a nice and hard kick placed in his crouch. But all that would only make her suspicious. So no fun for her in that. But she could at least enjoy her boyfriend kicking her ex's butt.

A loud choir of "oooh"s followed as the redhead kicked the blonde hard in his stomach sending him to the ground. "I think it's clear you can't handle me. So give it a rest and go find yourself a cat or something to have," the teen said and turned to Demi who smiled widely and proud.

She ran up to the teen and gave him a kiss when she jumped into his arms. Wally happily caught her out of the air, arms wrapped around his girl and kissed her back. A few "aaw"s sounded from the crowed but was quickly replaced be sound of shock.

Wally looked up from his girl meeting Greg with a death glare that could actually kill somebody. And before The speedster could say a thing the teen grabbed Demi by her hair and pulled her away roughly.

The girl yelped at the pain and was forced to move where ever the hand moved to. She was thrown onto the ground and the teen pinned her down. Demi recognized the situation she was in as the boy held her hands by her wrists down with one hand and the other went down into her panties.

The raven-haired teen let out a shriek but was too shocked to do something actually productive. As Wally was trying to pull of the blonde by his head the horny boy himself was unbuckling his belt. He moved up her skirt showing her pink panties with a cute little ribbon. He moved against her but before he could move the pantie away he was kick away by Wally who imminently shot down to the red girl and pulled her skirt down. The girls eyes were filled with tears and she didn't move from her spot on the ground as she seemed too shocked to know she was free to flee.

"It's okay, Demi," the teen soothed and moved over her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I will protect you," the boy said and helped the girl back to her feet. She leaned into his arms.

The girls saw Greg coming back but she snapped. She moved Wally away and kick the teen in his face with a jump. "I warned you the last time!" the girl shouted as she pinned the boy down and started to hit him hard. Tears still in her eyes.

"Demi!" Wally pulled the girl away from the cornerback. "Rob, chill," he whispered in her ears making clear she was acting out of person.

"What is this about!?" a strict voice of an older person echoed over the schoolyard. All eyes shot to the math teacher who looked anything but happy. Many groups in the crowd quickly disappeared by walking off fast while some stayed to watch the show till the end.

"Greg has been harassing me again!" The girl shouted, voice still loud because of the adrenalin speeding through her veins.

The green eyes of the teacher grew visibly. He had knew what happened a year ago. He wasn't there but all teachers were told to keep an eye on Greg. But after a year of no complications between the two the subject slowly died and was mostly forgotten by the teachers.

"Greg," the man hissed strict, both shock and anger not well hidden in his voice. "Headmasters office, _right now_!" The man turned to see Demi clinging in Wally's arms, sniffling. "You're with her?"

"Yes," Wally started, holding Demi tighter than ever before. Nobody would touch her again! "I'm her boyfriend and I'm afraid my appearance here was the cause for that boy to step out like he did."

"Would you mind to come with Demi to the headmaster to explain what happened?" the man asked, eyes the hand firmly placed on the back of his student.

The redhead glanced down at the girl in his arms. "You want me to come with you?"

The girl nodded. "Please," her voice sounded soft.

"I guess that's a yes," the speedster spoke to the teacher. "Come, we'll go then," the teen spoke, looking down at the black locks which covered the head of his love. Her face was dug deep within his chest and she didn't seem close to letting go.

Wally started to walk and Demi automatically stepped to his side so she could keep a tight grip on the teen but could see where she was going.

The two entered the office and saw Greg sit on a chair and the gym teacher behind him, one of the only teachers able to physically keep the teen under control. Wally and Demi took a seat on the other side of the room, Wally on Demi's left side to block the sight from the cornerback.

The headmaster was everything but happy. After hearing what happened from both Wally and Demi, with a little back talk of the cornerback, the man understood what happened. There was no time to consider needed for the headmaster to decide that Greg would be expelled for a long time and that they would contact the police since it was the second serious attempt on raping one of their students. It wasn't taken lightly.

The Boy Wonder and Speedster were send home as Greg had to wait for the police to come. Bruce was still at work and not informed by the events of the past afternoon so Demi and Wally found their place at the Boy Wonder's bed. The girl laid in the speedsters arms, silence but a firm grip holding her boyfriend in place. Wally could feel the somewhat uneven breathing of Demi against his chest and knew she was still unsettled.

He pressed his lips on top of the black locks earning blue eyes to look up at him. "It's okay Demi, the police will handle Greg and he won't ever get near to you. I'm sure Bruce will make sure he won't be able to ever get in the same street as you again."

The raven haired girl pressed her forehead against the freckled one before her, her hair getting captured between. She sighed a small smirk. "Thanks, Wally."

Wally mimicked her smile and started pressing his forehead harder against Robin's, pushing the girl back. She took the hint and played along in the contest, pressing her head back, letting small laughs escape as she tried her best to win over Wally's dominance. She wasn't winning because he had the best position, is what she told herself.

The too pressed on a little longer until Demi gave up, laughing loudly. "You win," she panted.

The redhead beamed in factory, flexing his muscled in a humors way. "Pizza?" he asked after a moment of showing his biceps.

"That would be awesome," the protégé smiled, ready to lead Wally to the kitchen to get some pizza. She was happy that she had an awesome boyfriend as Wally. And she told herself to remember that for the next time Wally stole her ice cream.

**So that was it for now. The next one will probably be more fluffy (because I like them that way ;) ) I don't have a name yet and it probably will take me a while to upload, sorry! I'm focusing at my two big ongoing stories: Rock Bottom and Sucking Blood Suck.  
Until next time! Love you all! ;)**


End file.
